


Promises

by whatchagonnadoaboutithuh



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M, not graphic injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:39:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh/pseuds/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr. Prompt: 13. “I’m not going to leave you. You’re never going to have to suffer by yourself again, I promise.”





	Promises

“You should go,” Chase said, looking into my eyes as I held his gun wound. “Go get help.”

“I’m not going to leave you. You’re never going to have to suffer by yourself again, I promise,” I said, leaning over him and kissing him the best that I could while also still applying pressure. “I love you to much for that.”

“God, I married the best person in the world,” He said, looking at me with love and a bit of pain in his eyes.

“Maybe we should save this when you haven’t been shot,” I said, laughing a bit as the ER doctors and nurses came rushing around me to help.


End file.
